petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Pip-Boy Menu
This is a pip-boy style menu (based off of the pip-boy in the fallout games) I created for use in games where the developers are to lazy to make their own menu. It's all on the bottom screen and controlled almost entirely by the touch screen. It includes a status menu, a skills menu, a perks menu, a weapons menu, an apparel menu, a misc menu, a map menu, a quest menu, another misc menu under the data section, and a radio menu. Most of the menus have nothing in them because I don't know how you're going to go about using the menus so I just saved myself a lot of work and didn't put anything in them. If I did you would just remove it and put something that works with your game in there. However, I put some stuff in the status menu, skills menu, perks menu, and radio menu. In the status section on the top you can see your hp and xp. In the status menu you can see your name and level. In the skills menu you can see your strength, defense, and speed stats. In the perks menu you can see the randomly generating letter perks I put there. In the data section you can see your location, the date, and the time on the top. In the radio menu you can select BGMs to listen to. In the Items section you can see your caps (money) and hp at the top. Stuff I already put in some sections and menus. /\ If none of this makes sense you could take a look at this video if the pip-boy is fallout 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dya7aB8W97Q I would appreciate it if you tried out my program. Instructions How to modify what's in each menu To mod what you see in a menu go into edit mode then depending on what you want to change you'll have to go to different labels. Here are the labels for each menu. Apperal - @PIPARMOR The misc in the items section - @PIPMISC Skills - @PIPSKILLS Status - @PIPSTATUS Perks - @PIPPERKS Radio - @PIPRADIO The misc in the data section - @PIPNOTES Quests - @PIPQUEST Map - @PIPMAP Weapons - @PIPWEP How to put it in your game To add this to your program load your program then type: APPEND "PIPBOY" then it will be added to the end of your program, once you do that go to where pip-boy was appended and get rid of ACLS:CLEAR then make a label in it's place. Any label is fine. Right above @A put RETURN. Next at the start of your program (after the spot you use CLEAR to reset variables) put GOSUB then whatever label you put over by where pip-boy was appended. Example: GOSUB @PIPINIT In your main loop put GOSUB @A , this should make the pip-boy appear on the bottom screen, if you see the keyboard insted then at the top of your program add: PNLTYPE "OFF" to get rid of the keyboard. After everything is working fine you might want to get rid of the section of code at the start of pip-boy that sets the variables, like level and str. However, keep the DTREAD thing, CA=, C=, SECTION=, S=, and keep the DIM(PERKS$) if you have not changed the perk display thing yet. (You can get rid of my random character selector for the perk$ variables.) You'll need to set the variables you just removed elsewhere in your game to whatever values you want that correspond to what's happening in your game. Changelog Version 1.0.0 *Initial Release Version 2.0.0 * Adds touch functionality to the radio. * Somehow has less qr codes then Version 1. Future Plans Nothing unless somebody requests something. Videos and Screenshots I wish I could take screenshots and video of this, but I can't. If you take a video or screenshot, feel free to add it here. Remove this text while your at it. Download Version 1- Version 2- License MIT License Permission is hereby granted, free of charge, to any person obtaining a copy of this software and associated documentation files (the "Software"), to deal in the Software without restriction, including without limitation the rights to use, copy, modify, merge, publish, distribute, sublicense, and/or sell copies of the Software, and to permit persons to whom the Software is furnished to do so, subject to the following conditions: The above copyright notice and this permission notice shall be included in all copies or substantial portions of the Software. THE SOFTWARE IS PROVIDED "AS IS", WITHOUT WARRANTY OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO THE WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE AND NONINFRINGEMENT. IN NO EVENT SHALL THE AUTHORS OR COPYRIGHT HOLDERS BE LIABLE FOR ANY CLAIM, DAMAGES OR OTHER LIABILITY, WHETHER IN AN ACTION OF CONTRACT, TORT OR OTHERWISE, ARISING FROM, OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH THE SOFTWARE OR THE USE OR OTHER DEALINGS IN THE SOFTWARE. Notes There may be a few spelling errors, I'm not a good speller and PTC does not have spell check. This does not look exactly like the pip-boy in the fallout games due to lack of space. The date format is month.day.year, change this if it's different for you. I'm not sure how good my install tutorial is, so leave a comment if you need help. It flashes when you try it out by itself because it does not have a game running at the same time so it is running really fast. If you're trying this by itself then get rid of RETURN and put GOTO @A at line 68, also put WAIT 1 before GOTO @A Credits MyLegGuy721 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Applications Category:Programs